The product being considered, as conceived by Mr. Ronald Laieski, is xe2x80x9cThe Atmospheric Low Pressure Alarm System.xe2x80x9d This product concept calls for the manufacture of a device which would enable the private citizen to detect the presense of low atmosphere that would signal the presense of the possible approach of severe weather associated with hurricanes, tornados, and the like. The system would consist of a barometric pressure measurement device connected to a central housing equipped with both an audio and visual alarm mechanism. The device would function with both AC and battery power with a switch provided on the face of the control panel to alternate from one power source to the other. In this manner, the alarm would continue to function even if the power was lost. The visual alarm system also serves as an aide to alert the hearing impaired.